narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amane Uchiha
Amane Uchiha (うちはアマネ, Uchiha Amane), is a kunoichi and the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha (née Haruno). Because of her strength she was put in prison so that the village would be safe from another Uchiha Clan Downfall. After Mitsuki came to the village, she was released. Years later, Mitsuki and Amane got married and Amane became the Hokage. Background Amane is the oldest daughter of Sakura Uchiha (née) Haruno https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sakura_Uchiha and https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_UchihaSasuke Uchiha. She is the twin sister of Sarada Uchihahttps://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sarada_Uchiha When she was younger, she became very strong and that she was put in prison to keep another Uchiha Clan Downfallhttps://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Uchiha_Clan_Downfall from ever happening again. She was taught by her father in prison because he favored Enzeru over Sarada. When Mitsukihttps://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mitsuki came to the village, she was released as to be taught in the academy. Naruto Uzumaki https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki was told to keep an eye on Amane to make sure that she wouldn't be a new generation's Itachi Uchihahttps://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Itachi_Uchiha Personality When Amane was younger, she was seen to be very sweet and caring until she was angered or upset. Her personality went like https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kushina_UzumakiKushina Uzumaki's after she was put in prison. Amane was always kind and loving with Sasuke Uchiha. After she was released from prison, she was fond of Mitsuki but fiery with Sarada Uchiha, who she didn't know that Sarada was her twin sister. She was friends with Mitsuki, https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Boruto_UzumakiBoruto and https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Himawari_UzumakiHimawari. Appearance Enzeru.png|Amane - Genin Elizabeth.JPG|Amane - Genin 2 Amane - Chunin.JPG|Amane - Chunin Amane - Hokage.JPG|Amane - Eighth Hokage Amane had looked much like Sasuke Uchiha because of her black hair and eyes. She was thought to be purely “Sasuke’s child” because she carried almost nothing to show that Sakura was her mother. The only thing she carried from her mother was Sakura’s bangs. As a genin, Amane wore a black crop t-shirt, with black pants, black low-heel, knee-high boots much like Sakura’s when she was 15-17. She also wore black finger-less gloves that went to her elbows and a black hidden leaf forehead protector. When Amane was a little older, the village was attacked by Orochimaru who impersonated Sasuke. During the attack, her hair was burnt to her jawline and that also burnt her clothes which caused her to change her clothes to a dark blue qipao dress with short sleeves with slits along the sides accompanied by a zipper and the Uchiha crest. She also wore tight white bike shorts with a shuriken holster around her right thigh, dark blue sandals, and the standard Konoha forehead protector worn as a hairband and in battle, on her forehead. As a chunin she wears the standard Konoha infantry flak jacket as well as clothes like her clothes as a genin but with the neck piece as well. When she became Hokage after marrying Mitsuki, her hair was down to her shoulders and she wore a white cape that has a red flame pattern around the hem, is held together by a red rope, and has the kanji for "Eighth Hokage" written vertically down the back. Underneath this, she wore a cropped, high collared dark purple shirt, purple finger-less gloves, white bike shorts, bandages around her legs and black sandals.